The Devil's Kingdom
by Gamergirl9
Summary: A girl running away from her old life finds a new one on Rook island. This new life is surronded by fear and crazy people! (I feally suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new story! AAHHH i hope you enjoy it and don't worry i am still writing my other story "Love Never Fails" if you haven't heard of it check it out! Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

The Devil's Kingdom

Chapter One

Highway to Hell

Safire was a normal 19 year old girl, brown hair deep brown eyes. Except for the fact that her anger made her a killer. She was getting on a helicopter to go to Rook island. She was a runaway. Rook island was the only place that no one knew about. The helicopter ride was long and Safire was getting annoyed not being able to move. When she saw the cluster of islands she grew exited. The helicopter landed on an island right in the middle of all the other islands. Safire got out and grabbed her stuff which was which was nothing but a gun and a mango. She didnt have much room in her pockets since her shorts ended at her upper thigh and her shirt ended right above her navel.

She thanked the pilot and walked along the beachwatching as the helicopter left her alone. She didn't really mind being alone, she would get use to being alone...or would she? Safire saw an old car and her eyes lit up with happiness as she ran over to the car as fast as she could, and saw they keys were still in the car. "yes!" she said as she climbed in. This was her lucky day. She cranked the car to life and Highway to Hell blared on the radio. She sang with the radio as she sped down the beach, today just couldn't get any better...until another car slammed into hers.

"Sh**!" she said as she flew through the air and into the sand. She pulled out her pistol and shot warning shots not knowing who or what hit her. Next thing she knew four men came out of the truck shooting at the sand near her. One shot the gun right out of her hands! Now she was easy prey. She saw a man dressed like the men that had shot her. Red tank top camo cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. The only thing that separated him from the rest was that he didn't wear a bandana around his head. He also had a black as coal mohawk that matched his goatee with green eyes and very muscular. "Hello hermana." he said in a deep mexican accent. Safire got to her feet and sprinted towards the jungle. She knew he was faster, her boots lost their grip on the ground and slid into the sand slowing her down.

Before she could even think about it muscular arms wrapped around her waist. "Where do you think your going hermana?" he said breathing on her ear.

* * *

**AAHHHH hope you like it! leave me a review! any suggestions are appreciated!**


	2. The Devil's Kingdom Chapter two

**Hello Hello everyone, i know i havn't posted in a while mainly because this summer has been busy! But now that all busyness is taken care of i can upload more now!**

* * *

The Devil's Kingdom

Chapter two

Before she could even say anything Safire was knocked out cold and down for the count. The man picked her up with ease like she weighed nothing and threw her over his shoulder. He threw her in the back of his truck as his men started tying her feet together and her wrists so there was no escape, some men now and then would stare at her but they knew they couldn't touch her she was going to bring them some good money. They also knew that their leader would want her for himself, he never did like to share. "Vaas what do you plan to do with this girl...sell her?" One of his men asked in the back. "I plan to either sell her or keep her for myself...so you stupid f***s better not touch her!" he yells over the loud dubstep playing on the radio of his truck. After that the conversation was over and the rest of the way except for the loud noise coming from the radio. When they finally got to the base camp Vaas grabbed Safire and took her to his small hut on the edge of the camp. When he got there he put her in a bamboo cage on his front porch and locked it tight, only he had the key. He might let her go if he is in a good mood and she doesn't freak out like a stupid scared blonde who won't shut up. But he doubt that she would, she did protect herself with that small gun even though it was somewhere in the ocean now. He smiled at her seeing how calm she was in her cage when she was sleeping, she would probably try to kill him later on. He looked at her for another minute before leaving to go tend to the rejects, he would come back to see her when she was up.

Later on that day Safire woke up her vision blurry and disoriented, where was she? she looked around to see a huge camp and men with those bandannas wrapped around their faces. Had she been kidnapped? She saw that she wasn't going to get out of this cage any time soon thanks to the huge lock on the cage. She saw those men looking at her like she was a piece of meat or something...she probably will be soon. She decided that whoever was in charge around here she would be super nice to and maybe they will let her out, or she might try to kill them...who knows.

* * *

**thanks for reading guys sorry it was so short haha just getting warmed up**


End file.
